unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
World War IV
World War IV was the biggest war in all of history. It also marked the End of Days, as the UnWorld never recovered from the war. World War IV is hands down the worst thing to ever happen in the history of the UnUniverse. Pre-War In early 3178, Marguerite Williams became the Fuher of Germany. Being the great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great granddaughter of infamous Nazi ruler Vendetta Williams, she decided she wanted to be a Nazi too. She decided the best way to do this would be trying to take over the UnWorld. World War III Battle of Stuff Marguerite Williams decided she wanted stuff. In order to get stuff, she had to Blow Stuff Up. She promptly attacked and bombed all of Germany's neighbors. Lotsa guys DIEd. Before Anybody realized what had happened, Germany had conquered all of Europe and spit in the face of the UnWorld. Battle of Germany At this point, UnAmerica, UnGreat Britain, Soviet Russia, India, Pac-Land, Sonic Islands, Squadala Empire, China, Stania, Japan, and Canada all came together to form the Pacifist Organization of Overaggressive Protection (P.O.O.P.). They proceeded to beat the crap out of Germany using their own bombs. Revival of the Nazis Marguerite Williams realized she was losing. She realized Germany needed a real leader, not some kid who thought she could rule a country. She didn't want to give up power, so she came up with the next best idea. She crossed the River of Death and climbed the Mountain of Despair. She chanted in other languages, and then three beings came into existence. Three of the most infamous rulers of all time. Vendetta Williams, Adolf Hitler, and Toka Ryuumonbuchi had returned. And they wanted revenge. Battle of Everything Everywhere With the most infamous Nazis ever all in one place, bad things happened. They attacked every country P.O.O.P. simultaneously. All the Nazis conquered stuff and all the POOPies conquered stuff. Eventually the UnWorld was divided. The Nazis took over Pac-Land and Sonic Islands while P.O.O.P. took over France and Hyrule. Nuclear Missiles Toka reminded Everybody about this ancient technology that has been invented back in the 20th century: nukes. Marguerite orders a nuke strike on Antarctica to test it out. She fails. The three Nazis of the Past realize that Marguerite just wasted one of their nukes on Antarctica. Toka, tired of this crap, relocates to newly-conquered Pac-Land. Hitler goes off to his cellar with an unidentified pill and a Walther PPK. Vendetta Williams then orders a nuke strike on UnAmerica. The nuke asplodes in mid-air. the tedifunken u49 Intercontinenital ballistic missile the Fire slimes shot a bunch off missiles at the universes Battle of Destruction, Mayhem, and Europe Eventually Marguerite decides to bring things to a whole new level. She sends lotsa soldiers into all the countries around Europe. So much fighting happens, that Europe looks red from space (from all the Kool-Aid the soldiers drank during their breaks). Then the bomber planes came in and Everybody died. Death of the Nazis and Rise of the Irkens After this, P.O.O.P. decided they weren't kiddin' round no more (the reason they ever decided to kid around during a war is beyond us). Their top agent Hungry Pumkin breaks into Nazi headquarters and killed Vendetta Williams. In retaliation, Toka dialed up her old friend Invader Zim, who then brings in the Irkens. The Irkens almost helped the Nazis (P.O.O.P wouldn't have stood a chance against their combined might) when Marguerite saw "Space Aliens" and started shooting them. This caused a three-way war. Destruction of All With Marguerite being the only ruler of Germany, things went downhill quickly. German soldiers were being killed and Marguerite didn't know what to do. It seemed P.O.O.P. was finally bringing this thing to an end. The Irkens flew back to their home planet, and Marguerite committed suicide. The war ended shortly afterwards. Category:Events Category:History Category:Wars Category:Scary